inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive3
Episodes Ahaha Akane is funny x) These episodes sound funny: I really want to watch them XD SnowyBoy₰ 19:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Lordranged7 I need your help. As you know Inazuma Eleven has like a brother anime named Danball Senki. I recently went onto the Danball Senki Wikia and I think it needs help. The episodes need some editing, the articles and well everything needs help there. Now I know its got nothing to do with Inazuma Eleven but Danball Senki waz made in the idea of Inazuma Eleven, the storylines are very similar and I think with both your help and Torch92's that wikia can get fixed please think about. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I posted my message too fast... SnowyBoy₰ 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 19:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) New Topic I'm depressed.... Don't even ask why.... (sigh) Shinsuke armed looks like a blue bat taht can bite you anytime... Yeah, sure, you can use it by renmaing it like that... Do you think lot's of people forget me...? Shinsuke is one scary looking blue bat :P The Keshin Armed designs all have wings.... O_o I think..... Actually, Tsurugi and Shindou's armed are the only ones without wings.... i think...? (Still depressed) Hey, can you tell me what happens on the curent episode okay? And... Shindou has tons of... batons at his back I guess....? Tsurugi's cape..... Maybe he can use it to defend himself....? (Still depressed) I'm depressed...... which is not a good thing.... and not a thing to be told that much so I won;t spred sadness..... Family stuff.... Remember the one i told of you of my father's disease....? That's the reason why I'm depressed... I try to smile, but it just hurts inside... Thanks for the concern.... I gotta get my mind off this.... any new happy topic? Comment I want to vote on your blog but there's a problem... I can't add comments ! So excuse me, I can't add my vote (I want to vote for the 1st picture). I can't reply on my own blog =( SnowyBoy₰ 11:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I thought just me had this problem ! So, you can't add a comment ! Maybe all the users are trying to add comments but they can't. You can't add links ? It's strange because I can... Thanks for the vote =) --'SnowyBoy₰' 11:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) So..When you write this: Shindou... YES ! I understand ! Me too ! I can't add the link =( What can we do? SnowyBoy₰ 12:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Help. Jesus!!!!! Just saw about the comment thing is there anything that can happen? Is there a way to fix this problem? Please Lord the wikia needs an answer. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 12:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) 35% are for KirinoXShindou fans, 35% are for AkaneXShindou fans, and 30% are for OkatsuXShindou fans.... LOL XD Ohhh.... what's the fanfic about? New Blog Hey Lord as you know I have a new blog called Little Mixi Max Game and I wanted you to try it as it ends in 6 days please try it soon please? Link: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Little_Mixi_Max_Game. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey ik ben Fubuki/Toramru van et forum ;) Hmm.... I'll read it when I have the time or if I'm gonna upload a fanfic :) So./... my turn to think of a new topic....... Do you think someone will die in Chrono Stone? Talk =) Hey ! I'm fine thank you. We are in vacation so we are relax ^^ How do you find the Chrono Stone serie ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I had a problem ^^ Me too XD I like the serie. For me, the Chrono Stone serie is better than the first saison of GO. What do you think ? (I think I have to archive my talk page, no ?) SnowyBoy₰ 11:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) mmm I don't like the chat... Genda said I have to archive my talk page when the heading reaches the 30. I haven't a lot of messages so, 70, it's impossible ! Lol SnowyBoy₰ 12:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I like leaving messages on talk pages ☺'... Another topic ? We can speak over another series. Do you like another anime ? 'SnowyBoy₰ 12:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Not Inazuma Eleven (1st, 2nd and 3rd seasons) ? Yeah I like Avatar, Dragon Ball Z, ....etc But Inazuma Eleven is THE BEST ANIME !!! ☻'♥' SnowyBoy₰ 12:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O thanks ! I can't archive my talk page =$ SnowyBoy₰ 12:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can =D Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 12:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Lordranged ! So, did you watched the Inazuma Eleven series ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's a pity.. Okay: the 1st season is boring ! But the 2nd ! The best season, I think. The Chrono Stone season ressemble a bit to the 2nd season. that's why I like Chrono stone. And, I think, the 1st season ressembles a lot to the 1st of GO. Do you think that a "Holy Road International", with New Inazuma Japan, in a 3rd season of GO, after Chrono Stone ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Yeah maybe. A fanfic ? I'm sorry but I don't know what's a fanfic =$ But you can give me the link ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 12:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to reply late but I had a problem with my keybord. I always use AZERTY but, for some reasons, my keybord was QWERTY... So..You are the creator of the fanfic ? Congratulation ! I am going to read your fanfic. And I'm here, on the wikia, I don't think I'll do something else =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ I am reading your fanfic. I tryied to vote for the antagonist but I have to log in... So, Good Luck for the unused files ! (all the fanarts, no ? =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OOO And you have to go on there pages and delete all ?! I know how delete a file, it is long. Torch92 can help you because he is an admin ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah LOL ^^ Just 8 days. And you, it is on the...15th october. =( I'm sorry but I wasn't on the wikia (I joined the wikia in February, I think the 28th) but I'll wish when it's your birthday =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I read your fanfic. It is a bit sad: Why did Shindou dies ? And who's the mysterious guy ? Poor Shindou... SnowyBoy₰ 13:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A okay =) Wow we spoke a lot =) I like speaking with the other contributors (I don't like when I have to say "Remove the Characters Template...blablabla...) SnowyBoy₰ 13:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can ^^ You have a lot of imagination =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I have to go (het eten is klaar /forgot that you speak Dutch/). Bye! =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dank je ! I found how to archive my talk page. I found it here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_talk_pages So, next time, I can make it =) SnowyBoy₰ 14:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk Hey; it's very possible that someone dies in CS, since the creators said this was an emotional season and lots of things will happen that will make Tenma shocked but.... NO WAY WILL IT BE SHINDOU!!!! HE MUST NOT DIE IN CS BECAUSE HE HAS LOTS OF FANGIRLS AND BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE DIED IN THE TRAILER WHERE HE HAD A SURGERY! AND..... WHY DID YOU KILL SHINDOU IN YOUR FANFIC....?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!?!!!!!! I'm gonna call Toramaru with his electric tazer and find that person XD Well, that's my reaction, who Else do you think is probably going to die?